More than my vampire friend
by ElenaDarren
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends for years, now their friendship is tested with stuff they never thought possible. Rated T to be safe! UP FOR ADOPTION, INBOX ME PLEASE
1. Prologue

_More Than My Vampire Friend_

_Prologue_

_Edward's POV_

Bella and the Troll were running quicker now. I was ready to cry but I couldn't. Right now I had to worry about getting Bella away from him and to listen to me. But she was still mad at me. She didn't believe me.

I tried running even quicker but I couldn't. I was in so much pain, but I knew I was going to be hurting worse if I didn't stop Bella.

"Bella, please! Stop!" I yelled.

She didn't turn around. But the Troll did. He smirked at me and grabbed Bella's hand. My eyes widened and I pushed myself as fast as I could go. I started catching up to them but then I heard the Troll start concentrating on location.

"Please, Bella, believe me! Don't go!" I yelled. If I could cry I would have been crying like crazy.

I was getting really close to them now. If only I could get Bella to listen to me, to distract her. I couldn't think of anything that would do the trick. Then I saw them stop and I knew I only had maybe ten seconds if I were lucky.

Without thinking I yelled out "I love you!"

Bella turned around and looked at me, shocked. But right then he pulled on her arm and they were gone.


	2. Buddies

_More Than My Vampire Friend_

_2nd Grade, 8 years old_

_Bella's P.O.V._

"Oh my gosh! Oh, Bella, honey, we need to take you to the hospital," was the first thing I heard. My mom was hovering over me, she took off her dark red sweater and put it to my head, she then lifted me up into her arms.

"Bella, can you hold that sweater to your head? Please? For mommy?"

I nodded my head and did what she asked.

She walked threw the hall to the front door and to the car, where she placed me in the backseat and buckled me in. She then walked to the driver seat and started the car, then we headed to the hospital. She pulled out her phone and started talking rapidly.

This wasn't the first time I had to do to the hospital, so I wasn't scared or panicking. I switched hands holding the sweater to my head and saw that I had blood on it. My eyes widened and I started breathing threw my mouth. I don't like the smell of blood.

We got to the hospital, people were waiting and opened the door and pulled me out when the car stopped. They placed me in a rolly bed and pulled me into an empty room. Well, almost empty. There was a boy there about my age, he had really pretty green eyes and penny color hair. He was holding his arm to his chest and watched as they pulled me into the room.

My doctor walked in and talked to the nurse for a little while before he came over to me.

"Hello, Bella. It's nice to see you again," he said and smiled. "now let me just look at your head." And gently pulled my hand away from my head, he pulled the sweater off and pushed some of my hair back to see the cut I had.

"Well, it stopped bleeding so that's good. we'll just have to clean it and do a couple of tests to make sure you're ok.

I smiled "Thank you," I said and hugged my doctor. I looked at him almost as a second father I've been here so many times. He and his wife even watched me when my parents had to go to my granny's funeral.

"No problem Bella. You're parents will be here in just a moment," he said and walked over to the boy in the bed next to mine.

"So, what did you do this time?" Dr. Cullen said and gave the boy a stern look.

The boy looked down "I was swinging and the other boys were jumping off the swing backwards so I tried and I landed on my arm. They said if I did it right then they would be my friend." He then looked up at Dr. Cullen.

"Edward, you really must stop with this. You'll make friends, just don't do it this way. Thos boys are just being mean. Ok?"

The boy, Edward, nodded.

Dr. Cullen smiled "Ok, let me see your arm." He reached for it and Edward pulled away.

"Please don't, it really hurts and I can't move it," he said, tears started to come to his eyes.

"Ok," the doctor said soothingly "We'll take an ex-ray first. I have to go see the other patients a nurse will come in shortly." He was about to walk the room but then stopped and faced me. "Bella, this is my son, Edward. Edward, this is Bella. Talk to each other." he said then walked out the room.

I looked at Edward "Hello," I said and waved.

"Hey."

"I didn't know Dr. Cullen had a son."

Edward looked at me strangely. "Well, he does. Have I seen you before what school do you go to?"

And so we started. I found out that Edward goes to the same school I go to, he's even in the same class! I just was always with my friend, Jacob. Edward said that a lot of boys don't like him, so I asked why he didn't make friends with any of the girls and he says they are really girly and bother him.

"You're not that girly," he said. "Why not?"

"I don't know."

"Will you be my friend?" he asked.

"Sure. But you have to get along with Jacob."

Edward frowned. "Is he you're boyfriend?"

I laughed. "No," I said after I stopped laughing. "We're buddies."

"Oh," Edward looked relieved. He smiled.

My parents came in and so did the nurse to take Edward to take his ex-rays. Then another nurse came in.

I looked at my mom questionably.

"She has to take you to get a cat scan."

I nodded. I turned to look at Edward and he said "That's next to the room I have to have my ex-rays. I'll go with you part of the way." He smiled

I smiled back. "Ok."

_buddiesbuddiesbuddiesbuddiesbuddiesbuddiesbudddiesbuddiesbuddiesbuddiesbuddiesbuddies_

_Later that night_

I was sleeping in the hospital bed next to Edward. They had to keep me over night to monitor me and Edward could go home, but wouldn't have it. They told him that they needed the bed for other patients so after talking to our parents they got a bed a little bigger and let us sleep together. I went closer to Edward.

"Goodnight, Edward," I said.

"Goodnight, Bella."

"Buddies?" I asked.

"Buddies."

**So what did you think? I replaced the original chapter and I'm going to rewrite them. My cousin isn't the greatest writer. :P Review, please! **


	3. Anniversary

_More Than My Vampire Friend_

_8th grade, 13 years old _

_Bella's POV_

Ok, so there I am having a peaceful dream; I'm lying in bed, wrapped in my blanket like a mummy. It's the weekend. Saturday, to be exact. I think it's seven or maybe even six. I'm asleep but not really asleep. Ok, Bella. Just try to get into a deeper sleep. Ugh, I don't feel like getting up. But what am I supposed to do? Lay here until one of my parents come in and tell me its time for breakfast? Yeah, ok. They won't even open there eyes until nine, if I'm lucky.

"Ok, time to get up!" I here someone yell. Then my blanket is ripped away from me.

My eyes shoot open and I look up at the person who woke me and took my blanket.

Edward.

"Come on, I want to show you something," he says, a big grin on his face.

I huffed, and turn to look at the clock on the nightstand next to me. Eight! Wow, I was off on the time. Well, that that much. I turn to look at Edward. "What could you possibly want to show me now? Can't it wait until...I don't know maybe nine or ten?"

He smirks. "Now what would be the fun in that? And actually, no, it can't wait. So come on lazy. You have..." Edward turns to look at the clock "let's say, ten-fifteen minutes to get ready?"

I looked at him crazy "Um let me think about this...no." And I snatch my blanket from him and lay back down.

"Ok, if that's how you're going to act." he says slowly.

I just shut my eyes and wait for what I know is coming. When nothing happens I open my eyes. Edward isn't in the room.

"Edward?" I ask.

I wait about a minute or two. I lie back down and just lay there. A couple of minutes later I start falling asleep again.

_Edward's POV_

I used the key that Renee gave me. I only live four houses down from Bella, so I didn't have to ask my parents for a ride over but everyone is expecting us to be over soon.

I walked back into Bella's room to wake her up. She's back in the same position again, tightly wrapped in her midnight blue comforter, all you can see is the back of her head, her hair everywhere.

I walk over to her closet and grab her favorite blue t-shirt and the jeans that she barrowed from Angela a while back ago. I put them in the bathroom down the hall on the counter and head back in the room.

"Last chance to get up," I said.

She didn't say anything, I chuckle. I ripped the covers from her again and scoop her up in my arms.

Immediately she wakes up. "What the hell?!" she yells.

I carry her into the bathroom and set her down on the toilet.

"You now have five minutes to get ready. And if you don't then I'll get you ready. Your clothes are on the counter," I said, I walk out of the bathroom. Bella grumbles but gets up and shuts the bathroom door, I chuckle.

_Bella's POV_

Stupid Edward....wakes me up.

I got dressed and combed my hair and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and down stairs to where Edward was in the kitchen.

I glared at him and grabbed my grey converse and stared to put them on.

"Are we going over to your house?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Ok, let me write a note for Renee and Charlie," I said and went over to the refrigerator.

Edward grabbed my hand and started pulling me to the front door. "They already know."

I just stared at him confused, "Oh," I said. "Ok."

We started out the door and to Edward's house, and then I remembered something. It was a week until my birthday. That meant today was the six year anniversary since I met Edward! I forgot about this morning, and stopped walking. Edward turned to see why I stopped; his hand was still holding mine.

I smiled. "Happy Anniversary."

He chuckled, "Happy Anniversary." He started walking again, but I still wouldn't move. He turned again and gave me a questioning look.

"I forgot your present," I said.

He smiled. "Don't worry about it. You can give it to me later."

"Ok."

We started walking again. "What is it you want to show me?" I asked.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, my house is right there," he said pointing to the house only a couple of feet away from us. "We are almost there and you will see soon enough."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He chuckled.

"It's in the back," he said. We walked to the back and Edward opened the door.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

Screamed all my family and friends. I smiled; I looked at Edward he was smiling down at me. "I know you don't like parties or surprises, so we didn't decorate. And everyone is just here to celebrate with us," Edward said.

"Thanks, Edward its perfect." I said. I gave him the tightest bear hug I could and turned to greet everyone.

_anniversaryanniversaryanniversaryanniversaryanniversaryanniversaryanniversary_

I was having to much fun. Everybody was getting along, it was great!

"Ok, we're playing 'Spin the Bottle'! Who else wants to play?" Edward yelled.

When he say "we're" he grabbed me and gave me a one armed hug. I glared up at him. "I'm not playing. You know I don't like that game," I said to him.

"Please," he begged. "I'll forgive you for not giving me my present."

People started walking over, actually everyone around our age did. The parents and all the others that didn't go to school with us or were even a year older went inside the house.

Then Jacob walked over to us. "Hey Bella. Are you playing?" he asked.

I didn't give it a second thought. "Yeah, I'll play."

Edward raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and walked over to the area we were playing at.

I haven't told anyone, but Angela this, but I had a crush on Jacob. We've been friends since I could remember. He's always been there for me. So has Edward, but Jacob was there before Edward. Sure, Edward is my best friend, even though I've known Jacob longer, but he's just like a brother to me. Sometimes I even feel like he's like my twin, my other half. But Jacob, he always makes me feel better; he can always make me laugh...

"Come on, Bella! We're waiting for you!" Edward, yelled, breaking me from my thoughts.

I started walking toward the group. Edward was sitting down with a space empty next to him. On his other side were Jessica, then Lauren, Angela, Ben, Eric, and Tyler. Mike and Jacob were waiting for me to sit down. I sat next to Edward and Jacob and Mike both started for the empty space next to me. They stopped when they noticed both were going for the same spot and looked at the other for a moment.

Then they both quickly started for the area again and started pushing and shoving. Mike was about to sit down but Jacob, being taller and bulkier, gave Mike one good shove with him shoulder and sat down. Grumbling Mike went and sat between him and Tyler.

The whole time everyone was laughing. Edward and I were on the floor laughing and tearing up.

"So, Jacob did you get the seat you wanted?" Edward asked him.

Everyone started laughing again and Jacob blushed and murmured a "yes".

When we all calmed down Edward placed the bottle in the middle.

"Ok, I'm going to explain this before we play. We're going to go clockwise so everyone gets a turn. And also we're not going to have any kissing of the same gender. Everyone got that?" Edward asked.

In response everyone cheered.

"Ok, Bella, would you like to start?"

I snorted. "No. Would you like to start?"

Edward cracked a smile. "Jacob! You're first. So Bella, that would make you second."

"Really, Edward? Hey, guess what? That would make you third."

"Yeah, but you have to kiss someone before me."

"Ok, ok. Can we just let Jacob go?"

"Why? Anticipating for him to kiss you?"

I groaned. "Why do I put up with you?" I asked dramatically.

"Come on. You could never leave me," Edward stated, then he smiled my favorite smile.

I couldn't help it, I smiled. "Whatever."

Jacob looked at me to make sure we weren't going to keep going with our play fighting. I nodded to him to go. He reached over to the bottle and spun it. It spun quickly for a while then started slowing down. It pointed to Jessica, Lauren, Angela, mike, then stopped at me.

Edward bursted into laughing. I looked at the bottle again, to see if it really were pointing to me. Then I looked at Jacob. He was looking at me; he wasn't smiling or anything but looking like he was trying very hard to not smile.

I didn't say anything. So Jacob grabbed my chin and lifted my face up. He brought his lips to mine. Our lips started to move in a pattern and after a few seconds, he pulled away.

His eyes had a little sparkly to them and he had a small smile on his face.

I was brought out of a daze when Edward nudged me. He was still trying to hold down some laughter. Without thinking I spun the bottle.

I wasn't really thinking about it until it started slowing down then I realized I had to kiss someone again. I wanted it to land on Jacob again but I didn't want to end up kissing Mike or Eric. I started becoming a little hopeful when it slowed down and landed on Jacob. But then I noticed it still spun a little longer and passed me and went to...

Edward.

I was completely frozen now. If I was shocked when it landed on Jacob it was nothing compared to how I was when it landed on Edward. I stared at Edward; he was looking at the bottle as if he couldn't believe it landed on him. He then looked at me. A small frown on his face.

Lauren then spoke. "You two have to kiss no matter what, those are the rules."

Everyone but Tyler glared at her. Lauren's has a little crush on Edward for a while; she knows this could do something to our friendship. Why did Edward invite her again?

Edward gave a nod. He was already very close next to me, and instead of lifting my chin like Jacob did, he put his hand gently behind my head.

But I thought he was still almost out of it so to get it over with I put my arms are his neck to pull his face to mine. Our lips crashed together, immediately I started kissing him like it was natural.

A little less time then how long I kissed Jacob, I pulled my arms away from his neck and tried to pull away but Edward wouldn't let go. I didn't notice, but one of his arms wrapped around my waist and had me as close as possible to him, I was almost on him lap.

I put my hands on his chest and pushed gently, this time he realized what I was trying to do and pulled away. We both awkwardly sat there and didn't look at the other.

Edward reached his arm out and spun the bottle. I just sat there. I was thinking about the two people I just kissed. Someone groaned and I looked at the bottle.

It was pointing at me, again.

I sighed and turned to Edward. He didn't wait this time and turned to me and gave me a very passionate kiss that lasted only a few seconds. I was a little lit headed even though it was very short.

Jessica spun the bottle quickly. It landed on Mike and I heard Jacob and Edward breath in relief. I had to giggle a little at that.

And the game kept going that way. It was Jacob's turn again and he turned to Edward. "Are we playing another round?"

Jessica, Lauren, Angela, Tyler, and Mike shook their heads. Edward spoke "Well, that's the majority of the people. And the party is almost over anyway."

Everyone got up and headed to the food table. Angela and Edward were the only ones to stay behind with me.

"Bella? Can I talk to you?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, of course, Ang."

We walked over a little to the tree house Edward had in the back of the yard. "What'd you want to talk about?" I asked.

Angela hesitated then asked simply. "How do you feel about Edward?"

"He's like my brother, my twin," I answered without hesitation.

"Ok. Bella, you can't tell me you don't think he feels no e than that for you?"

I laughed. "Ang, we had to kiss! I don't think it was anything else than that. Edward and I always treated each other as a sibling. That's it."

Angela frowned. "Do you still like Jacob?"

"Of course."

She frowned even more. "Bella, I'm telling you this because you are one of my best friends. I don't want you to get hurt. I think Edward may just like you as something more. I know that it may not be true but just think about it."

And with that she walked over to where everyone else was. I walked her I little confused. I then looked around to see where Edward was. He was in the exact same spot before but instead of sitting, he was standing up and looking straight at me. I blushed and walked over to him.

_Edward's POV._

I stood there watching Angela and Bella talk. I also thought about what happened. I always thought of Bella as a sister but after this... I don't think of her that way anymore. I felt like there was a spark there. Bella no longer felt like a twin sister to me she felt like a soul mate.

Before Bella kissed Jacob I thought it was amusing. Now thinking of it, I want to go over there and punch him for even touching her. And Jacob was the first friend I made that was a guy. Bella will always be my first friend, and also my best.

Angela walked away and Bella started toward me. That had me wondering. Does she like me back?

"Hey, Edward," she said.

"Hey," I replied, and I smiled my one sided smile.

She smiled back and looked down at her shoes.

We stood there in an awkward silence for a while then Bella broke it. "So, where does that game leave us?"

I thought for a moment. I'm not going to lose Bella, if she doesn't feel the same way then I'll stay as her friend.

Thinking then I asked "Where do you want it to leave us at?"

She thought about it for a moment. "Buddies?"

I chuckled to hide some hurt. "Buddies."


	4. Dates and Broken Hearts

_More Than My Vampire Friend_

_10th grade, 16 years old_

_Bella's POV_

"Hey, Bella, are you going to the dance with anyone?" Angela asked. I don't know why she even bothered asking. She knows I haven't gone to a dance since last year. The first dance of the year and I went with Edward.

I got attached with Edward fans. They dumped water on me, threw insults, etc. I'm not one of those girls who would have run crying. I actually started laughing. I thanked them for the cool down, that it was getting hot in there. They called me things like slut, and things along those lines. My comeback to that was "Have you looked in the mirror lately?" and cheesy things like that. But they were so stupid they took as if it were rocket science saying "What is that supposed to mean?"

Edward was really mad at all the girls and wasn't so much of a gentleman to them after that. He shoved instead of gently pushed away, cursed instead of kindly telling them to leave me allow or go away, and other stuff along the lines.

He still wasn't happy and worried about me after I told him I was fine. After a while though we went to our tree in his back yard and laughed about it all.

After that I decided I wasn't going to the dance unless it was with a date, so really unless I went with Jacob. Which brings me back to why Angela even bothered to ask.

"No, Ang, I'm not. And you know I would tell you if I was."

We were at lunch, sitting at the lunch table. Ang and I were always the first ones; Edward, Ben and Mike join use after. Jacob, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, and Eric don't have our lunch period.

"You know Bella, I was thinking. If you really want to go with Jacob, you could ask Edward for help. You know he could give Jacob some hints and give you some pointers to what guys like. Or what Jacob likes," she said, then taking a bit out of her sandwich.

"Are you crazy?" I asked. "Ask Edward? Ang Edward couldn't do anything I couldn't. I've known Jacob longer, and I know him better."

"Then you should ask Jacob out to the dance. Ask him as friends." she stated.

"That's not a bad idea. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Oh!" Angela said covering her mouth from the bit she took. She held up one finger in a wait-one-moment way. I waited for her to swallow.

"You didn't think of that before because you really don't want to do to the dance with Jacob and want to go with Edward."

I laughed. "Sure, sure."

Ang laughed. "You sound like him now! Bella, we need to have a girls night before you turn boy on us."

I laughed. "Yeah, we do. When do you want to do it?"

She took a sip from her bottle of lemonade. "How about my house? Ask Jacob to the dance and you can stay the night before at my house and the day of we can get ready."

I nodded "Sounds good." I drank some of my soda, I thought of what Ang said. Wait. "Wait, Ang, we? You're going with Ben?!" I asked excited.

She nodded excited. "Yeah, he asked me this morning."

"I'm so happy for you Ang!" I said, and I gave her a hug. Ang has liked Ben for ages.

"Hello ladies! What's going on?" Mike asked as he sat down next to me. In the seat that was Edward's.

"Nothing," I said. I didn't want to tell Mike anything, or he'd try something like he did at the dance when I went with Edward. Every chance Edward had to yell at another girl; Mike came and dragged me to the other side of the room. He even kissed me once. After I told Edward that's when we left.

"Mike, you're in my seat," Edward said when he came up with Ben behind him.

Ben went to Angela's other side and sat down. Edward stood over Mike, waiting for him to get up.

"It's ok. Here Edward. You can sit in my seat," Angela said. She got up and went to Ben's other side.

Edward thought about it for a moment then walked over and sat down. "Thanks, Angela."

"It's no problem at all."

Lunch went as usual. Everyone talked to each other about school, the dance, etc.

"Hey, um, Bella, I was wondering if you'd want to go to the dance this Friday?" Mike asked me.

"I'm sorry Mike but I'm going with someone already," I said.

"Oh, ok. Maybe next time."

I didn't say anything, just kept eating my lunch. I could feel Edward's eyes on me though. I decided that I better make sure that I really am going with Jacob and he didn't have another date.

I took out my cell phone and texted Jacob.

**Hey, do u want 2 go 2 the dance this friday? As friends?**

**-Bella**

I sent the text and started eating again. I felt my phone vibrate and checked the message.

**How about we go not as friends?**

**-Jacob**

I reread the message again and replied instantly.

**Sure :)**

**-Bella**

I knew it was short but I didn't care. I looked up and saw Angela looking at me questionably. I gave her a smile and she smiled back.

Apparently Edward saw our conversation. "What happened?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," I said. He nodded and dropped the subject.

**I'll pick u at 7 ;)**

**-Jacob**

I smiled like a maniac. I hugged my phone. I heard someone laugh and turned to look at Edward.

"I'm sorry you just-haha- look s-hahaha-so funny."

I still smiled. I was too happy.

Then Drew walked up to the table. Drew was the cutest boy in the school after Edward and before Jacob. Or that's what all the girls say.

"Hey, Bella I was wondering if you'd want to go to the dance with me," he asked. He gave me his best smile.

"I'm sorry, Drew, but I'm already going with someone," I said.

"Oh, maybe next dance," he said. He didn't go away though. HE looked over at Edward then asked me "Is it Cullen?"

I smiled "No, I'm going with Jacob."

Edward's eyes went wide and Mike looked over at Edward shocked.

"Oh, with Black? Ok, I guess I'll see you later, Bella," Drew said and walked away back to his table.

The bell rang and I got up. Damn, I thought, I have the next class with Edward and the next two with Mike. And Edward's driving me home and staying over for homework and dinner. Shit.

I threw my trash away and Edward was right next to me. "You're going with Jacob?" he asked.

"Yeah, I texted him and asked him to go."

"As friends or dates? You know if you wanted to go I could wear I wig and go with you."

I laughed. "I appreciate that but I want to go with Jacob. We're going as dates, and I think it may turn out good," I said.

He was silent for a little while, then we got into the class room and we sat down at our table. We shared the same table, thankfully.

"I hope you have a good time, if he does anything that you don't like don't be afraid to tell me. I'll beat him up for you."

I laughed. "Thanks Edward, you're the best friend I could ever have." I hugged him and he hugged me back, my head on his shoulder. Then Mr. Mason came in the room and we moved apart.

_datesandbrokenheartsdatesandbrokenheartsdatesandbrokenheartsdatesandbrokenhearts_

_Edward's POV_

The bell rang and it was time for our last period. Bella had that period with Mike and I had an easy pass in my last class so I decided to skip it. I went to my car and listened to music. I needed time to think.

Bella was going to the dance. Not with me, with Jacob. As a date, not a friend. Ok, Edward, just breathe. Ok. Well, Bella can date who she wants. She's single. Just because I love her doesn't mean she can't date who she wants, I haven't told her so she doesn't know.

Maybe I should tell her. Well, not now, right before her date. That wouldn't be smart. It can't last forever, can it?

I put that thought away and listened to the music. Before I knew it was time and everyone was coming out. I always got here before Bella anyway so she wouldn't suspect anything.

I saw Bella coming out and Jacob come after her. She turned around, so he must have called her name. They talked for a little bit and then Bella waved her hand and started walking away. Jacob watched her then called her name again, Bella turned around and Jacob walked up to her and pulled her to him. He pulled her up off her feet and kissed her.

Bella wrapped her arms around his neck. They kept on kissing; no one else was in the parking lot. The only cars left were the teachers and they wouldn't be out for another hour or two. I looked away, I looked at my hands, they were on the steering wheel so tight that you could see the white from my bone showing.

I had a great hatred for Jacob that I couldn't hold back. I don't care if he is my friend or not. I hate him. Stupid mutt.

I heard a knock on the passenger window and I looked over. It was Bella, her face was flushed and her hair just a little ruffled. I thought she looked crazy sexy but then again, Jacob gave her that look. Damn mutt.

I unlocked the doors and Bella stepped in the car. She tossed her backpack behind her in the back. She buckled herself in and I pulled out of the school.

The car ride to Bella's was very silent, which wasn't normal for us. We always had something to talk about even if it was nothing.

I pulled into the drive way. We got our stuff out of the car and I unlocked the door.

"Edward, I'm sorry," Bella said when we were in the kitchen.

"For what?" I asked.

"For not telling you I liked Jacob. I'm sorry this had to be a sudden thing. I don't know why I didn't tell you. I just couldn't. I'm really sorry. I'll understand if you're angry."

"I'm not angry," just hurt, but I didn't say that out loud. "I understand there are things you don't tell me, its ok. And anyway, you're single. You can date whoever you want." I said and lied. Really, there is nothing that she can't tell me.

"Well, we better get started with our homework if we're ever going to get it done," Bella complained.

The rest of the evening went as if nothing happened. We did our homework, laughed, made and ate dinner, all of it.

My cell phone started ringing and I answered it. _(Edward is normal and the person he's talking to, Carlisle, is in italics.)_

"Hello?"

_"Edward, we have some guests over that will be staying with us for a while. Can you come home soon, son?"_

"Yeah, I'm leaving now. I'll see you when I get there."

_"Ok, see you at home. Bye."_

"Bye"

I hung up the phone. "I have to leave now, Bella. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow," she said, she walked up and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, just like she does every time one of us has to go.

I walked out and shut the door. I headed to my car and looked over to my house. There was my dad's Mercedes, a red BMW, a Jeep, and a Porsche. Wow, how many guests do we have?


	5. New Cullens

_More Than My Vampire Friend_

_10th grade, 16 years old_

_Bella's POV_

"Bella, wake up."

I grumble. I was asleep lying in bed. I'm dreaming, I thought. Edward doesn't come this early unless he has to, or if it's an emergency.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, then Edward shaking me. "Bella, you have to wake up, come on," I heard Edward say again.

In response I pulled the blanket over my head. "Leave me alone to sleep," I grumbled.

Edward chuckled. "Bella, you know I'm going to win. So you can get up the easy way or I'm going to have to wake you up the rude way."

"Ugh."

I pulled the blanket off and sat up on the bed. I looked at the clock. I couldn't help but think of the party Edward threw me for our anniversary a couple of years ago. It was six a.m.

"We're not going to school today," Edward said, and he sat down on the bed next to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"We had some guests over last night."

"Ok, so? What does that have to do with us not going to school today?"

Edward sighed and looked down. He didn't say anything for a while. He looked up at me and watched me. He looked at me up and down.

I was wearing one of his old green t-shirt that matched his eyes and old black pajama shorts. My hair was loose and I'm sure it looked like a hay shack.

He looked down again. "The guests were four teenagers. Carlisle was their parent's doctor and they died of brain cancer and skin cancer. He couldn't find any of there relatives, Esme didn't want them to go to an orphanage. So they adopted them. They're my new siblings. They'll be going to school with us."

I was shocked. I never expected this. "How old are they?" I asked

"Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett, the three oldest, are a year older than us. Alice is our age. Jasper and Alice are dating and Rosalie and Emmett are dating," he said. I don't know why he mentioned who was dating who, but I didn't say anything on the subject.

"Do you like them?"

He hesitated. "They're fine." He grinned a wicked smile. "You'll like Alice."

I raised an eyebrow. "Is that sarcasm? Or are you just messing with me?"

"Not sarcasm and I'm not messing with you. Well, not really."

"Now I'm scared." I said, I brought my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I gave Edward my best scared look.

He laughed. "She's great. Loves shopping."

I had to scrunch my nose at this. I didn't like shopping. The only person I can have a decent time with, is with Edward. No, actually, we have a great time. Edward has good taste in clothes, and knows exactly what I like. All but maybe a couple of things in my closet Edward helped me pick out.

"She's also very convinced to get us together," he added.

I gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean? She hasn't even met me!" I said.

He shrugged. "Just warning you. We're going to spend the day with them today to get to know them."

I nodded.

I saw my pillow on the floor and remembered. "So, why did you wake me at this ungodly time in the morning?" I asked.

"To explain and get you ready for their wrath." he said with such a straight face, I had to laugh.

"Well, thank you kind sir for waking me up at this hour to worn me about your evil siblings," I joked.

He laughed, "It was my pleasure, my lady."

I giggled, and gave him a little nudge with my shoulder.

"Well. Should you get ready and we head on over?" Edward simply asked. I got up and walked over to my closet. "You'll want to wear a bathing suit under. I think they plan on swimming," he added casually.

I nodded and smirked mischievously. I had an idea to tease Edward.

"Should I wear my dark blue bikini, or my white one piece with green polka dots?" I asked Edward innocently.

He walked over to my closet and looked at both of them. He held them both up and raised the bikini. I smirked.

"What?" he asked confused to why I was smirking at him, or really, at his answer.

"Edward. Do your guests want to go swimming, or do you just want to see me in a bikini?" I asked.

Edward blushed. He looked like he wanted to say something but thought better of it. "Emmett wants to go swimming," he said after a moment.

"Yeah, ok. And can you explain to me why you chose the bikini over the one piece?"

"Bikini looks better on you," he said instantly.

"Sure, sure, Edward. You picked both of those. And at the time you said the green polka dots made people think I was yours, since it went with your eyes. That's why we got it, remember? That way I didn't have to worry about boys?" I asked smugly.

Then Edward smirked. "Well, you didn't complain about my choice. And I think you want to go swimming, so you can see me with my shirt off."

I giggled. "Nah, I've seen you with your shirt off plenty of times, and if I was determined to see you with your shirt off then I would. I don't need the pool as an excuse," I joked.

Actually, I have seen Edward with his shirt off a lot of times. And I have to say, Edward is gorgeous. Any girl in the world would be extremely lucky to be with him.

"And how would you do that?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh, I have my ways," I mysteriously said.

"I'll find out later," Edward said. "I always do."

I rolled my eyes. "So the bikini?" I asked.

"The bikini," he clarified.

"Ok. I'll go change."

I looked back into my closet to find an outfit then I just thought. "You know, Edward. I'm going to go change in the bathroom. Can you pick something for me to wear?" I asked. I knew I would worry about what I should wear. This way I don't have to worry as much. Edward can choose and I don't have to worry that I'm under dressed or over dressed. Edward knew what would be suitable.

"Yup. You go change, your clothes will be picked for you when you come out," he said as he went over to the closet to choose my clothes.

"Thanks."

I walked over to the bathroom and looked my self over in the mirror. My hair was surprisingly decent. I combed through it and brushed my teeth. I slipped my pajamas off and pulled on my bathing suit.

I walked back into my bedroom to find that Edward wasn't there, but my clothes were. Edward had chosen my pair of white shorts and an eyelet flower print top. Hm, not bad.

I changed into the clothes and went down stairs. Edward was in the kitchen waiting for me. "Are we eating over at your house?" I asked, if not I could make us something quickly.

"Yeah, Esme's making food for you and me only, though. They all already ate."

I was puzzled. Esme always cooked for guests. I've never really seen Esme and Carlisle eats before except for once or twice, tops. I never asked them about it, either. But I thought she and the others would wait for us. I guess they're early risers.

We walked over to Edward's house; there were three other cars there, all new and kind of expensive. I kind of expected that, if they're the new Cullen's, they're all wealthy. The house was three stories, and all white. The windows were all very large. I loved Edward's house, Esme is always working on it and keeping it as model as possible, yet at the same time it had a classy old look to it.

The garage was open with Edward's and Carlisle's car inside. Carlisle's car was held up and I saw a pair of legs under. A tool box was on their left.

Edward and I walked threw the front door. On the right was the living room, the walls were white, a long couch was against the wall on the right. Another couch on the back wall and a TV was on the left wall. On the left were the kitchen and a table in between. There were plates on the table and I could smell bacon and eggs.

Esme at the shove cooking. In the living room was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. She had golden blonde hair that was perfect waves, and that went down to about three fourths of her back. Her eyes were a gold color, and her skin was very pale. She looked to be about a little taller than me.

Sitting next to her was Carlisle. He had white blonde color hair, and gold color eyes like the girl sitting next to him. Carlisle was also very pale and was, again, also very handsome.

"Hello, Bella, dear. How are you doing?" Esme greeted me. She walked over and gave me a hug. Esme had a caramel color hair, and her eyes were a darker color of gold. Esme and Carlisle looked as if they never aged, they looked no older than maybe twenty five, but they both claimed to be thirty six.

"I'm doing fine, Esme. Thank you for asking. How about you?" I asked. This was like our little joke. Esme and I didn't really have to ask this but we just somehow always did. We were perfectly comfortable around each other, but we thought it was funny to ask these questions, as if we were trying to impress the other or something.

She laughed. "Fine as always. Breakfast is ready. Come on you two, come eat," she gently pushed us both to the table and we sat down. Esme brought over our breakfast and we dug in.

After we finished eating Esme took our plates and three people walked in. One from the garage door and the other two from the hall, probably coming from upstairs. The one that came from the garage was an intimidating looking guy. He had dark brown curly hair that was the perfect length. He was at least six foot five feet tall, and he had a lot of muscle on him. He was beautiful, and also had gold eyes like Edward's parents and the girl.

The two people coming from the hall was a boy and a girl with the gold eyes again. The male was lean and tall, he had some muscle but not as much as the other guy. He had blonde hair that was cut a little shorter than Edward's but it was a look that suited him. Holding his hand was a short girl with spiky, jet black hair. She had a wide grin on her face. She let go of the boys hand and walked over to Edward and I.

"Hello, Bella. My name is Alice; we're going to be great friends. Edward's told us a lot about you," the girl, Alice, said and wrapped her arms around me and gave me a tight squeeze.

"Um, hello Alice. It's nice to meet you," I said. I hugged her back and she pulled away after a moment.

Alice grabbed my hand and led me to the couch that Carlisle and the girl weren't sitting on. We both sat down and Edward sat down after us on my other side. Alice tilted her head in the direction of the female on the couch next to Carlisle. "That's Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet," she said. Jasper the other blonde and Emmet the one with dark brown hair.

I nodded "Hello," I said.

Alice took over after that. She talked and told me some stuff about the others and I got into conversations with everyone. They were all very nice. Emmett was really nice, he was like a big teddy bear, I got along with him quickly after he started joking around, and he was big on making people laugh.

I felt like I've known them all my life we got along so good. Jasper was quiet and kept a distance from me but was nice. We all talked for an hour or two, and I noticed that Edward hadn't really talked all that much. I looked over to him.

"Are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Oh? About what?"

"You. Always about you. It seems like you're getting along with everyone," he said very serious.

I smiled. "Yeah, they're all great. I feel like I've known them all my life."

He smiled my favorite smile. "That's good. I'm glad my best friend is getting along with the new Cullen's. Oh, I mean my girlfriend, you know because Alice calls you that," he said jokingly, and also with a little sadness in his voice. I don't get why, though.

I snorted "Yeah that would b-"

I was cut off when Emmett grabbed me from behind and yelled "Bella!"

"Yes, Emmett?" I asked sweetly and annoyed.

"Time to go swimming," he said plainly.

"Oh. Ok. Um, Emmett?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think you could put me down?!" I asked.

He ignored my question. "Do you have your bathing suit under?"

"Yes. But Emmett, really. Can you put me down? I'm not used to being this high up!"

Again, he ignored my question and ran to the back door, and in the backyard, to the pool. Edward followed us the whole way there and took his shirt off. I couldn't help up stare.

Emmett put me back down. "Take your clothes off," he commanded.

"What?" I asked, ready to slap him.

He laughed. "Bella, meet pool. We're going to be swimming. I don't think you're swimming in that are you?"

I blushed. "No," I said, and removed my clothes. I tossed them to the side. Emmett grabbed a hold on my shoulders to where I couldn't go anywhere. "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer. "Edward, would you like to do the honors? I have to go get Rosie."

Edward was right next to use, and nodded. Emmet let go and I gave Edward a still confused look. He chuckled. "Bella, Bella. So clueless Bella," he said mockingly.

He quickly scooped me up in his arms and I realized what he was going to do. "Don't," I threatened.

He grinned and ran toward the pool with me in his arms. We jumped in the pool. Once in the pool, he let go of me. I came up gasping for air. I glared at him while he was laughing.

"Oh, you're so dead," I growled. I splashed water at him and he splashed me back.

"Hey look at the bright side," he yelled while trying to run away from me in the pool. "You don't have to worry about getting used to the water."

I growled and launched myself at him. He was quicker and wrapped me in a ball to his chest.

"Too slow," he teased, and he threw me so I hit the water a couple of feet away. I swam quickly and went for his legs. I grabbed one of them and tugged. He went sliding under the water. I swam behide him. He rose up and started looking around for me. I wrapped my arms and legs around him and whispered "Too slow."

He shivered. I giggled. He recovered quickly and tore me from his back he was about to throw me again when suddenly.

"Canon Ball!"

Emmett and Jasper came running and jumped in the pool. Water went everywhere and a huge wave went through the pool a couple of times. During the first wave it hit Edward and I straight in the face.

"Ah! I have water in my nose!" I exclaimed.

"Me too," Edward said. I laughed and so did Edward.

"Nice one," I told them.

"Oh, that was nothing," Jasper said. "Watch this." He leaned back and he and Emmett looked behind us.

Edward and I turned around and Alice and Rosalie came running. "WOO!"

They somehow managed to make an even bigger splash and wave then Emmett and Jasper. Edward and I were spitting up water like crazy now, but we were still laughing.

"And that's how you make a canon ball!" Alice told the other two.

"Rosie did all the work, munchkin," Emmett said, ruffling Alice's wet hair.

Alice stuck her tongue out at him and went over to Jasper. And it continued like that the rest of the day. We had so much fun I was considering sleeping over if it weren't a school night. I think I can get used to the new Cullen's.


	6. Changes

A/N: **Wow, I haven't updated this in a **_**long **_**time. Now I feel so bad, well, no, not really. If people, **_**reviewed**_** then I would feel bad, but you people don't. So review, so I can feel bad for you people!! ;D**

**Warning: This chapter has suspense **and _drama._ Yep, and I did it all by myself, too. I'm a big girl now!!

*sheepish smile* Sorry I have a Huggie's commercial stuck in my head, I don't know why it stuck with me, it just did.

**Disclaimer**(did I ever do one of these?)**:** I do not own Twilight, or any of the characters, sadly.

_**10th grade, 16 years old**_

_**Bella's POV**_

_**2 months after the New Cullen's arrived **__(There's a big leap, just to warn you, so pay attention, and please, no flames.)_

"Bella, come on, you have to eat. Please, Bella, just eat it, it's your favorite," Edward begged, he held up a fork with mushroom ravioli, it was my favorite, but I wasn't in the mood to eat, I haven't been for the past two weeks.

After the new Cullen's arrived, Jacob started acting weird. He wouldn't go near them or Edward, and sometimes he didn't even go near me. He kept saying that we had this funky scent that was sickly sweet. At first I just made sure I took a shower before school, and he didn't bring it up for a little while. But he still wouldn't go near any of the Cullen's. Then he would miss school a lot, and then he started hanging out with Sam and his group, and now this last two weeks, I haven't seen him at all. I was getting really worried, but every time I tried calling, Billy would say that he wasn't home.

Suddenly, I didn't feel hungry, I was still myself, I just didn't want to ever eat. Edward noticed and he tried to make me eat something every chance he got. He even told Esme and brought me over to his house with all my favorites, even stuff like Red Velvet cakes and lobster, everything I loved. But I just wasn't hungry. Only every once in a while I would cave and eat something.

"Fine, here give it to me," I said snatching the fork away from him and ate the whole plate, I didn't even taste it, I just inhaled it.

Edward smiled and patted my head "That's a good girl, now you just need to eat about twenty more plates so I can fatten you up and eat you."

I chuckled, I may be able to disobey and ignore others, but I just couldn't do it to Edward. "You can go ahead and try, but I won't be that tasty, well, no, you _could _fry me. Everything tastes good fried," I said, playing along.

"Are you suggesting that I get you something fried? Or do you want me to cook it?" See, I told you, he tried every chance he got.

"No, thank you, Edward. I'm actually really full now, if I eat anything else, I'll bust."

"Really? I'd like to try that theory out," he said raising his eyebrows and giving me an evil grin, I laughed.

"You couldn't do that, you don't have it in you to _force _me to do something," I stated.

He shook his head "Bella, Bella, Bella, silly little Bella. I can make you do anything I want."

"Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"I can make you say that I, Edward Cullen, am funnier than you, Bella Swan," he said pacing around me in a circle.

"Right, I'd like to see you try!" I challenged.

"You asked for it, Swan," he said then pounced on me, he lifted me and ran into the living room and gently placed me on the carpet. He straddled my stomach and started tickling me, I laughed uncontrollably. "Come on, Bella, just say it." I shook my head "Oh, so you're playing hard to convince, huh?" He bent down and sniffed right under my ear like a dog would.

"Ok, ok, you're funnier than me!" I surrendered. Edward got off me and raised his arms up in victory.

"And Edward wins, yet again!" he yelled, then lowered his hand so he could help me up. I grabbed his hand, but didn't expect him to really _pull _me up. I stumbled and went flying at Edward, luckily he has good balance, because my hands hit him right in the middle of his chest and my left side of my lips hit his, he froze the second they made contact. I lingered there for a moment, it felt _**good **_to kiss Edward, I felt electricity run through me, then I pulled away, I missed having Edward touching me the second I let go.

"I'm so sorry Edward! You know how much of a klutzy I am, did I hurt you? I hit you pretty hard," I said worried, I looked him over, he looked fine, if anything he looked better than before, his eyes looked a million more times alive, and he had a small smile on his face.

"No, I'm fine. Um, how are you?" he asked.

I stood there not saying anything, I wanted to say _Not as good as I was when I had your lips on mine, so can you fix that? _Instead I just went "Uh.... good?"

Edward chuckled, "Well, I have to be heading home, um, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" I nodded, still a little dazed. Edward smiled my favorite smile and I felt my heart flip. He walked over and stood in front of me, he looked into my eyes, then leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It was a slow, soft kiss, but it had passion in it, I wrapped my arms around Edward's neck to bring him closer and he placed his hand behind my head, like when we kissed a couple years ago for our anniversary.

Edward gently pushed me backwards then lifted me without breaking the kiss and placed me on the table, so I could reach him better. He nibbled on my bottom lip, and I granted him entrance, from there things started getting more heated. Edward pulled away, he was breathing heavy, I could feel his breath on my lips. His eyes bore into mine, "I'm so sorry, Bella. I have to go, but I promise to be here tomorrow."

I nodded and smiled, "its ok, Edward, I know your not going to go off kissing another girl. Its fine."

He sighed in relief, the smiled back at me "I'll see you later, then, love." He kissed me one more time then went to the front door and left.

I thought back to what just happened, well, one thing was for sure, I definitely didn't see Edward as a brother, if anything, I was the yin to his yang, no matter how cheesy that sounded. Then a horrible thought came, I still had a boyfriend, I was still Jacob's girlfriend.

I'm not a cheater, though technically, I did just cheat. I grabbed my keys hanging off the hook on the wall and my coat and went to my car, I had to speak to Jacob, enough was enough, he doesn't call, doesn't even _try _to tell me he's fine, or ok.

I drove down the familiar road, finally arriving to the Black's House. I spotted Jacob sitting in the kitchen, a group of boys sitting around the table with him. I walked up the driveway and knocked on the door, Jacob answered. He looked me over once, he looked shocked "Bella..." then he became angry "What are you doing here?"

I was just as angry as he was "To see if my boyfriend had died or just ditched me and left me for another girl. Can we talk?"

Jacob looked back into the house, I saw Sam nod and I just got more pissed, so now he has to ask Sam for permission to talk to me?

Jacob walked out of the house and he kept walking 'til we were almost in the woods, "So, what do you want?"

I was livid "_What do you think, _Jacob?"

He looked off into space and didn't look at me "Do you care about me at all? Are all those years of friendship meaning nothing to you?"

He still didn't answer me, I huffed "I think we need to break up," I said simply, he turned to look at me this time, that had gotten to him. "I can't deal with this if you aren't going to tell me anything, Jacob. And as for being your friend...call me when you decide if I mean anything to you," I said and walked off; Jacob started to follow me, but stopped and went back to his house. That hurt the most; he chose Sam and his group over me, his friend since either of us could remember.

I started my car and just kept on driving, not really knowing where I was going. After a while, the tears were too much and I had to stop and pull over. I cried for a while, then got out of my truck and went for a walk. I needed the fresh air, I told myself. It started getting dark and I turned around to go back the way I came, I made sure to go in a straight line so I could find my way back.

Suddenly, a beautiful man was standing in front of me, he looked about 18 or 19, he was a little taller than Edward, he had dark black raven color hair, he was the same paleness as the Cullen's except Edward, the part that stood out the most to me were his eyes. They were a dark black; they looked scary and freaked me out.

"Hello," I said. The man smiled and stepped closer to me, but didn't say anything. "Um, my name is Bella."

"Hello, Bella," he said, his voice was beautiful; it sounded like a million bells. All of a sudden, he was next to me, his head resting on my shoulder, he pressed his lips to my throat, "Hmm, you smell so good, Bella. You're so irresistible."

I was panicking now, What should I do? Even if I ran at full speed, my car was at least ten minutes away, and there was a chance that I could get lost. I tried my luck and punched the dude, I put all my might into it and took off in full speed, not really caring where I went as long as I was away from that guy.

I don't know how he did it, but he was in front of me again, but this time he scooped me in a ball to his chest and he ran at a speed that felt like over a hundred miles an hour, I screamed at the top of my lungs. It did nothing, after a while of screaming I stopped and sobbed.

**A/N: **I know, that was really short, but this is my hooker, no not one of _those _hookers, you sickos. This is to get your attention. Trust me, from here out, you will not get bored with this. I have _**plans **_for this.

**Ok, here's the deal. Please leave a review, these are some suggests of what you could write in your review to make it short and simple. **

**Pie: **You loved it

**Cheese: **You like it, could have been better

**Cake: **You hate it (Please tell me why)


End file.
